D'Amour et d'Amitié
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Qui est réellement Goku et qu'est-ce qui le lie réellement à Sanzo ? Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses car le maître de ses secrets ne fait malheureusement plus parti de ce monde... à moins que... tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : PWP / Lime

Couple(s) : il manquerait plus que je vous le dise…

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et  de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

D'amour et d'amitié Prologue 

La double porte de la salle de méditation s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à un dieu de la guerre dès plus en colère…

- Nii-san !!!

L'intéressé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- ça me paraît évidemment

- Pour moi, ça ne l'est pas

Retournant à ses occupations premières, le jeune homme replongea dans sa méditation, attisant la furie de Nataku, qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ces derniers temps.

- Ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'en agissant ainsi tu rentres dans son jeu ?

- …

- Je ne te comprends pas…

- … Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je l'ai fait rien que pour embêter le vieux.

- ….

Le dieu de la guerre observa la silhouette fine et gracieuse de son aîné. Ils étaient aussi différent que le jour et la nuit pourtant ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre parfaitement l'un avec l'autre.

Peu de personne était au courant de leur lien de parenté. Un souhait de Douji afin de préserver un peu de son intimité et de leur père, a qui il ne provoquait que des ennuis.

Sa dernière trouvaille en date : l'annulation du procès de Tempou Gensui, reconnu coupable de haute trahison envers sa Majesté Likouten.

Nul doute que ce dernier n'avait guère apprécié l'idée de son fils, surtout quand on connaissait la haine féroce qu'il vouait au Maréchal des Armées Occidentales…

En guise de punition, Likouten n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le fiancer à un dieu guerrier hautement craint dans les sphères célestes.

Mais cela ne semblait pas plus troubler Douji que ça.

Ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps seul, dans la salle de méditation, en attendant le moment fatidique de ses épousailles.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'épouser ce minable

Nataku poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant ces mots. Au moins son frère ne baissait pas les bras, c'était déjà ça.

Restait que la situation était toujours des plus délicate.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Hum… j'aimerais que ça reste encore secret, tu le veux bien ?

L'enfant opina de la tête bien que son aîné lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Nataku ?

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

Le dieu de la guerre fut étonné de cette requête mais ne dit mot en guise de consentement

- Sur la table, tu trouveras une lettre. J'aimerais que tu la remettes à Tempou. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Bien sûr

- Ah… et évites que cette chose qui lui sert d'amant ne la lise. Je l'aime vraiment pas ce type

Nataku ne put s'empêcher de rire. La chose en question n'était autre que le capitaine des Armées Occidentales, Kenren Taishou. Les deux hommes s'étaient détestés dès leur première rencontre. Il n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi.

Toujours est-il que l'arrivé de Goku au sein du Gaiden les avait obligés à réviser quelque peu leur position.

- Goku attend dehors, il peut rentrer ?

Un frisson parcourt le corps du dieu lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Goku… il était la seule personne en dehors de son frère qui était capable de le distraire un tant soit peu.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de son aîné, il fit entrer l'adolescent qui lui bondit littéralement dessus.

- Konzen !!!!

- Lâches-moi, baka

- Maieuh !!! Ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vus !!!!

- La ferme !!!

- TT

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Goku, il est juste un peu de mauvaise humeur…

- C'est grand frère Kenren qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur ?

BAAAAFFFFF 

- Ne prononces pas ce nom devant moi si tu tiens à la vie !!!

- TT

Pressentant une dispute entre les deux garçons, le dieu de la guerre décida d'intervenir. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'était censé se trouver dans la salle des méditations.

- Goku, ça te dirait de venir jouer avec moi ?

- Konzen ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, baka

Heureux d'avoir la bénédiction de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, l'adolescent en profita embrasser Douji sur la joue.

- Je t'adore, tu sais

- Baka, fous-le camp

L'intéressé s'apprêta à s'exécuter lorsque deux bras puissants le retinrent et l'attirèrent contre la poitrine du dieu.

Il lui sembla alors que le temps s'était arrêté.

Le seul bruit qui lui parvenait à présent était celui des battements du cœur de son compagnon.

Les seules choses qu'il voyait étaient cette longue robe mauve que le dieu avait l'habitude de porter et ces longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant qui lui tombait aux creux des reins.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui poussait Douji à les garder continuellement attaché sans jamais avoir eu le courage de lui poser la question.

Bien qu'il se plaisait contre la poitrine du dieu, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un drôle de pressentiment. Un peu comme si à tout moment, quelque chose ou quelqu'un risquait de les séparer à jamais.

La pression autour de sa taille se desserra et Konzen prit un peu de recul avant de lui tourner le dos, faisant par la même occasion flotter sa longue cheveux blonde autour de lui.

Cette image fit naître en lui un sentiment qui ne connaissait pas jusqu'ici… c'est-à-dire…

- Goku ?, fit le dieu de la guerre, qui était revenu sur ses pas en s'apercevant que son ami ne le suivait pas

- Hum, lui répondit ce dernier songeur

La peur…..

- Konzen ?

- Quoi encore, baka

La peur de le perdre… de ne le jamais le revoir… 

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

C'est peut être pourquoi il lui fit une telle déclaration, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui.

- ….

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'obéir à la volonté de son maître, il quitta la salle des méditations en compagnie de Nataku.

Arrivé à milieu de chemin, une brusque douleur vint lui étreinte le cœur. Son mauvais pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Intuitivement, il rebroussa chemin et trouva la porte fermée

- Ouvres-moi !!! Konzen !!!!

Paniquant complètement, il réduisit la porte en miette et entra dans la pièce.

Douji se tenait debout, au milieu de la salle, le regard vide de toute émotion

Un sourire…

Jamais il ne lui avait vu un sourire aussi triste auparavant.

- Pardonnes-moi...

Ce qui suivit se passa avec un incroyable ralenti…

Goku se rua désespérément vers le jeune homme n'arrivant que de justesse pour empêcher le corps de ce dernier de toucher le sol

Le bruit de la lame frappant le carrelage… 

Nataku et Kenren firent leur entrée dans la pièce au moment même où la silhouette de Douji atterrit dans les bras du youkai

Et la voix de ce dernier qui raisonnait dans tout le Gaiden comme une étrange litanie…

- KONZEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Couple(s) : Sanzô Goku Powaaaaa !!!!

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et  de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

**Blabla** : voix off

_Blabla_ : pensée des personnages

Réponses aux review :

Misao Girl : vi, vi, ne t'inquiète pas, la situation va s'arranger enfin…. part se cacher en courant

Mellyna : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne spoile pas trop sur la série (…) enfin disons que j'ai arrangé beaucoup de détail à ma façon, même s'ils ont tous une part de vérité.

Shyriane : copine de moi !!!! vi vi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la suite (enfin dès que je l'aurais écrite o)

**Euh… sur ce coup, faut que je pense à remercier Shy**

**Qui en a vraiment bavé sur ce chapitre **

**Dire que le prochain sera pire…**

D'amour et d'amitié 

**-**

**Part I : De haine**

Chapitre 01 Tout s'était déroulé en l'espace de dix minutes… 

Nîî avait surgit d'on ne sait où, avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser de la troupe de Sanzô.

Pour cela, il était prêt à tout et ce n'était pas le fils de Gyûmaô qui pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

D'ailleurs, le savant comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Après tout, puisque Kôgaïji était incapable de rapporter le moindre soutras à la reine, il ne leur servait plus à rien, alors autant s'en débarrasser tant qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

Pour ce qui était de Ririn, son cas était un peu plus compliqué. Il avait encore besoin d'elle pour ses expériences. Enfin, vivante ou morte, ça ne changerait pas grand chose et puis, il pourrait toujours prétendre à la reine qu'elle avait été tuée au cours de la bataille, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique se soit.

De toute façon, il savait bien que Gyokumen ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, à partir du moment où il lui rendait son amant.

Avec une extrême habilité, le scientifique fonça sur Goku, le propulsant contre le mur d'une bâtisse abandonnée, qui s'effondra presque aussitôt, enterrant le youkai par la même occasion.

Constatant que ce dernier n'en sortirait pas avant un bon moment, il en profita pour régler le compte des deux frères, avant de briser les côtes du demi-humain et de l'envoyer droit sur la pharmacienne.

Vint après le tour de Ririn, qu'il assomma sans cérémonie afin de ne pas trop l'abîmer.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour mettre ce beau monde au tapis !!!

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas utiliser la moitié de son potentiel…

Enfin, il lui restait le fils de Gyûmaô à abattre.

Lançant une sphère d'énergie pour faire diversion, il réapparut dans le dos de ce dernier et lui transperça l'épaule, non sans émettre un rire glacial….

**N** : eh bien, eh bien, mon très cher Kôgaïji. On ne dit plus rien ?

Retirant sa main du trou béant qu'il venait de créer, il laissa sa victime tibuler devant lui avant de lui dédier un regard satisfait.

**N** : il semblerait que nos chemins se séparent ici… la reine n'a plus besoin de vos services à présent

**Kôgaïji **: tu vas me le payer…

**N **: oh ! Oh !! Tu as entendu ça, monsieur lapinou [[1]] ?

Un flot de sang se mit à jaillir de la bouche du youkai tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler ces dernières forces pour invoquer un monstre des enfers.

Au même moment, la tête de la peluche éclata, transpercé par une balle.

**Sanz **: la ferme !!! Qui t'es pour te pointer ici ? Tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

**Kôgaïji** : San….z

Le Haut Moine se tenait à moins de deux mètres d'eux et aucun ne l'avait senti se rapprocher.

**Sanz** : eh, l'espèce d'animal, c'est à toi que je cause !!

L'intéressé se retourna vers le représentant de Bouddha, le visage enragé, tremblant de tous ses membres.

**N** : mon lapin…. Comment as-tu pu…

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, préférant terminer la clope qu'il avait commencée juste avant le début de la bataille.

**Sanz** : … pas de bol pour lui [[2]]

Ces seules paroles suffirent à plonger le savant dans une colère noire. Non seulement ce moine avait détruit son jouet préféré mais en plus il n'avait pas le moindre remord.

**N** : … tu vas payer ce que tu as fait…

**Sanz** : au lieu de causer, agis. Je ne suis pas de nature très patiente !!

Un dernier sourire sadique, puis le scientifique se précipita vers sa nouvelle victime.

Il aurait préféré se la réserver comme dessert mais puisqu'il insistait tant, autant ne pas le décevoir.

Genou au sol, le fils de Gyûmaô regardait avec effroi l'amant de sa belle-mère se précipiter sur sa proie, sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit.

Si Sanzô était fort, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un simple humain. Et que pouvait un humain contre ce monstre ?

Se relevant péniblement, il prit appuie sur la barrière encore intacte se trouvant derrière lui, tout en tâchant de repérer les deux adversaires.

Car, mine de rien, le moine parvenait à contenir les attaques du savant. Etait-ce un effet secondaire du soutra ?

Le soutra…

Dire qu'il était prêt à tout pour le récupérer et délivrer sa mère des griffes de Gyokumen…

Seulement cette dernière ne l'avait considéré que comme un objet… un objet nécessaire pour l'aider à ressusciter le roi taureau. Un jouet bon à être jeté s'il ne la satisfaisait pas totalement…

Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, ce fut pour constater que le demi-humain tentait de refermer sa blessure.

**Hakka** : est-ce que ça va ?

**Kôgaïji** : …aah…

Un peu plus loin, Yaone s'occupait de Gôjyô et Doku, plutôt mal au point, tandis que Ririn tâchait de l'assister au mieux.

**Hakka **: qui est ce type ?

A quoi bon leur cacher la vérité vue leur situation mieux valait jouer cartes sur table.

**Kôgaïji** : … c'est le savant de Gyokumen et à défaut son amant…

**Gôjy** : elle a plutôt mauvais goût…

**Doku** : faut dire qu'elle est pas très belle non plus [[3]]

Le prince sourit à cette remarque. Même dans la pire des postures, ces deux-là trouvaient moyen de faire de l'humour.

Comme quoi, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup plus qu'ils le prétendaient.

**Kôgaïji **: … tu ferais bien d'aller aider Yaone

**Hakka** : aah…

(silence)

**Hakka** : tu es sûr que ça ira ?

**Kôgaïji** : hum… il faut aller déterrer Goku avant que Sanzô ne se fasse réduire en miette. Ça me ferait mal de le voir mourir entre les mains de ce type

Le demi-humain opina de la tête et se dirigea vers les autres lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre.

Se retournant tous de concert, ils virent les débris de la maison se soulever dans les airs dans un nuage de fumée…

La visibilité sur le champ de bataille était à présent totalement nulle, ce qui profita au moine qui, saisissant cette occasion, échappa aux mains de son tortionnaire.

La blessure béante qui ornait à présent son torse ne cessait de saigner. A ce rythme, nul doute qu'il allait se vider de son sang en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !!

Il n'y avait rien à dire, il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !!

Agacé, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette qu'il écrasa lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette se dirigeant vers lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir distinctement pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

**Sanz** : … baka de singe… toujours à se faire attendre…

Au même moment où il prononçait ces mots, il sombra dans les bras du youkai.

Une larme…

C'est ce qui s'écoulait à présent le long de sa joue.

Une larme qui semblait lui demander pardon…

Une larme à laquelle il répondit par un sourire…

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce geste de sa part, le limitateur de Goku vola en éclat, rompant le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux.

Le bruit du métal rentrant en contact avec le sol fit sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentent sur le champ de bataille.

**Gôjy** : ce bruit…

**Hakka** : … Goku…. Son limitateur….

Comme pour confirmer leurs craintes, une aura maléfique fit son apparition, se propageant tel un ouragan et les clouant littéralement sur place.

Une aura que même le dieu de la guerre ne pouvait égaler…

Stoppant brusquement ses recherches, le savant fixa le vide se trouvant devant lui à la recherche de la source d'énergie

**N **: qu'est-ce que…

Quelle était la personne possédant une telle force ? Aucun de ses adversaires ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Qui est-il ?

Tout à ses questions, il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'un rire froid et sans âme retentit à travers les ruines.

Un rire à vous glacer le sang, surgissant de par la brume comme pour annoncer le début d'un carnage…

**Gôjy** : bordel !!! il a complètement disjonct

**Ririn** : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Hakka** : se pourrait-il que…

Sanz

**Une silhouette…**

**Celle du dieu du ciel dans toute sa splendeur…**

**Avec dans ses bras, un corps…**

**Ririn** : qui c'est ? Et que fait-il avec Sanz ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit… personne n'avait la force de lui répondre, préférant garder leurs yeux rivés sur cette silhouette qui se dirigeait dans leur direction…

**Doku** : ce n'est pas normal, il est trop calme

**Hakka** : hum… je le trouve aussi. Gôjyô, fais attention !!

**Gôjy** : t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai nullement envie de me faire tuer par ce bâtard de sale singe…

Des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment…

Outre Nîî qui affichait un air ravi par la tournure que prenaient les événements, tous étaient on ne peut plus tendu.

Il ne savait pas…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devoir affronter sinon il ne se permettrait pas de rire ainsi

Disparaissant un court moment, le youkai refit son apparition devant Kô qu'il fixa un moment, avant de lui tendre le corps qu'il tenait jusqu'ici dans ses bras.

Le prince youkai hésita un court moment à se rapprocher du démon, qu'il savait dangereux, avant de recueillir le corps inerte du bonze.

Il laissa son regard erré sur le sutra du moine, dire qu'il se tenait si près de lui, il aurait été si facile de le dérober... délivrer sa mère...

Seulement Gyokumen l'avait trahi… Qui l'assurait à présent qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas décemment céder à cette tentation qui s'offrait à lui.

Certes, sa mère comptait énormément pour lui mais d'un autre côt

Kô leva à nouveau les yeux vers le singe qui le fixait toujours .

Tout dans son regard semblait lui demander de veiller précieusement sur le fardeau qu'il venait de lui confier s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

Le démon aux cheveux carmin soupira, puis, hochant la tête, resserra sa prise sur son ennemi d'un geste protecteur et décidé.

Goku était un adversaire loyal... alors il le serait aussi.

**K** : patiente encore un peu, mère, je trouverais un moyen de te délivrer… mais en attendant….

Debout face à son rival, le dieu du ciel ne prononça mot, seuls ses yeux semblaient sourire à son ennemi, le remerciant pour son geste.

Ce fut là, le dernier regard « humain » de Goku avant que ce dernier ne pète complètement les plombs et ne se dirige à grande vitesse vers le responsable de tout ceci

_« Tu m'as pris ma vie… »_

L'enfant démon poussa alors un cri à la fois sauvage et inhumain, se précipitant rageusement vers le savant qui se contentait de sourire, inconscient de la véritable force de celui qu'il considérait comme un simple gamin...

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le cale au sol et ne s'assied sur son ventre, le lacérant alors ses griffes avant de les lui planter vivement dans la cage thoracique, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tel qu'il aurait transpercé les tympans de n'importe quel humain.

_« ... alors je vais te prendre la tienne »_

**Un nouveau bruit de métal se fit entendre…**

**Cette fois, c'était le sceau sacré qui venait de se briser…**

Une nouvelle histoire pouvait commencer…   


* * *

[1] C'est le stupide lapin qui accompagne Nîî partout

[2] Ça c'est le comportement atypique d'un type qui n'en a rien à foutre….

[3] Oh que c'est méchant !!! Mais que voulez-vous, Doku ne l'aime vraiment pas !!


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Couple(s) : Sanzô Goku Powaaaaa !!!!

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et  de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

**Blabla** : voix off

_Blabla_ : pensée des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Gabrielle : vi, vi Tu as raison, Hakkai est bien un ancien humain enfin, quoique d'apparence et de comportement, il est peut-être le plus « humain » de la bande 

Jenni944 : voici la suite

D'amour et d'amitié 

**-**

**Part I : De haine**

Chapitre 02 

**Du sang…**

**Encore du sang…**

**Vengeance…**

**Tu vas me le payer…**

Sang… 

**Encore plus de sang…**

Tels étaient les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Goku en ce moment.

Assis à califourchon au-dessus de sa victime, il lacérait le corps de cette dernière de ses griffes avant de finir par les lui planter dans la cage thoracique

**Toujours plus de sang…**

**Toujours plus de haine…**

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ce qui lui appartenait, non personne…

**Colère…**

**Haine…**

La mort était le seul prix à payer pour avoir osé le toucher !!

Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher !!

Personne !!!

Il lui appartenait !!

Il lui appartenait corps et âme !!

Il ne lui appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul !!!

Et ça, Nîî allait l'apprendre à ses dépends…

Un sourire sadique…

**Haine…**

**Sang…**

**Cris…**

Peu lui importait l'état du savant, seuls ces hurlements de douleurs et d'épouvantes le comblait

Il attendait…

Attendait qu'il le supplie de l'achever…

**Rouge…**

**Encore plus de rouge…**

Il aimait cette couleur plus qu'autre chose…

Elle symbolisait la vie mais aussi la mort à sa façon…

**Peur…**

**Incompréhension…**

C'étaient les sentiments qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux. Mais il s'en fichait complètement.

Il attendait encore et toujours…

Il attendait inlassablement qu'il finisse par prononcer les mots qu'il voulait…

Un peu comme Likouten… autrefois…

**Et après…**

**Et après…**

**Des supplications…**

**Des sanglots…**

**Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait…**

**Maintenant…**

**Il pouvait terminer ce qu'il avait commenc**

D'un geste habile de la main, le youkai trancha net le cou de sa victime, faisant jaillir une fontaine carmine de la gorge de cette dernière.

Le combat venait de prendre fin presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à présent…

Se relevant, le singe jeta un regard dans la direction de Kôgaïji…

Oui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire à présent…


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Couple(s) : Homura Konzen ( ??? Hein ? Koi ?)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et  de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

**Blabla** : voix off

_Blabla_ : pensée des personnages

**Décidément, je m'améliore vraiment pas.**

**Non seulement me faut 150 ans pour écrire un chapitre,**

**Mais en plus, il est vraiment nul…**

**Faut vraiment que je m'applique…**

D'amour et d'amitié 

**-**

Part I : De haine Chapitre 03 

**Un bruit de métal…**

**Résonnant comme une étrange litanie à travers tout le Gaiden.**

**Un bruit…**

**Rompant le silence qui était loi, rompant le silence qui était foi.**

**Plongeant l'ensemble des dieux dans une inquiétude sans nom…**

Le sceau sacré venait de se briser… 

Un mauvais pressentiment…

Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin en se levant. Il en avait fait part à la déesse de la compassion mais cette dernière s'était contentée de hausser signicativement les épaules.

Elle ne comprenait pas…

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Elle n'avait jamais compris…

On le disait insensible, froid voir glacial par moment, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la façon d'agir de Kanzeon.

Elle,

C'était une manipulatrice qui pensait d'abord à ses intérêts plutôt qu'à ceux des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Elle,

Elle ne s'était jamais aperçue de rien

Pas même de la solitude qui rongeait le cœur de son neveu préfér

Pas même de l'intention de ce dernier de se tuer…

Lui,

Il l'avait compris presque instinctivement.

Il l'avait compris rien qu'en le regardant….

Ces prunelles améthyste qui perdaient peu à peu leur couleur…

Leur soif de vivre…

Aujourd'hui encore,

Tout comme ce jour-là, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Aujourd'hui encore,

Tout comme ce jour-là, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de méditation.

Et aujourd'hui encore…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la double porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit devant lui presque instinctivement.

Un peu comme si elle savait qu'il viendrait,

Comme si elle savait ce qu'il cherchait…

D'un pas hésitant, Homura rentra dans la salle dont la porte se referma presque aussitôt.

Il était seul…

Seul avec ses remords,

Seul avec sa culpabilit

- Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi obnubilé par ma soif de pouvoir, tu serais peut-être toujours en vie aujourd'hui…

Regret…

Regret de ne rien avoir pu faire,

Regret de ne rien avoir pu changer…

Mais…

- … Le passé appartient au passé, rien ni personne ne peut le changer. Pas même les dieux…

Celui que l'on considérait comme le nouveau dieu de la guerre se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec une étrange lumière.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru une éternité, cette dernière se matérialisa en une silhouette svelte et gracieuse..

- … Ça faisait un bail !!!

- … Kon… Konzen ?

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de porter son attention sur le décor qui les entourait.

Rien n'avait changé en cinq ans…

Absolument rien…

- Konzen ?!!! Que fais-tu ici ? tu…

- … Je sais… et me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

Se relevant, le dieu épousseta sa longue robe avant de se diriger vers Homura d'une démarche sûre

- Mais vu que je suis ici, autant en profiter, non ?

- Pro…fiter ?

- Pff, allé, remues-toi un peu !!! On a pas un siècle devant nous. J'pense pas que mon corps terrestre tienne aussi longtemps dans l'état où il est

- Mais !!!

- Plus tard, les questions

Claquant des doigts, le blond ouvrit l'ensemble des fenêtres se trouvant autour d'eux, permettant ainsi à la lumière de réchauffer la pièce

- Bon, comme j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, on va faire au plus vite.

- ????

Nouveau claquement de doigts et Douji fit apparaître une urne en or massif devant lui

- Mais c'est…

- L'urne sacrée, je sais. Je l'ai emprunté à ce vieux fou. De toute façon il ne fait rien avec alors autant en faire profiter les autres

Homura ne souleva pas la remarque.

Même mort, le dieu gardait une haine féroce envers son paternel et était prêt à tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ?

- Moi ? Rien mais toi…

- ???

- Apportes ça à ce baka sur terre et qu'il me fiche la paix une bonne foi pour toute !!!

Bien que le ton se voulait froid et impersonnel, Homura put y détecter une certaine inquiétude.

Konzen était inquiet.

Très inquiet.

Et c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à revenir temporairement d'entre les morts pour venir lui remettre cette jarre…

Cette jarre….

Elle contenait l'âme de Goku,

L'âme que Likouten n'avait jamais réussie à ébranler,

N'avait jamais réussi à détruire mais juste à emprisonner…

Cette jarre qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui,

Etait placée sous haute surveillance…

Et maintenant…

Le dieu de la guerre regarda l'urne qu'il tenait à présent entre ses mains. Le sceau en métal qui la maintenait fermée jusqu'ici était complètement brisé.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? je veux dire que…

Konzen était Konzen,

Sanzô était Sanzô.

Même si l'un était la réincarnation de l'autre, ils étaient différents

Différents et si semblables en même temps…

- C'est son choix et donc aussi le mien…

- … Dans ce cas, je ferais ce que tu m'as demand

Cachant l'urne sous ses vêtements, Homura se leva et quitta la pièce.

**Derrière lui, les portes se refermèrent et les scellés reprirent leur place…**

**Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là dans la salle de méditation…**


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Couple(s) : Konzen Goku, Konzen Sanzô ( ne chercher surtout pas à comprendre….)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et  de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

Gabrielle : euh… disons que c'est plutôt moi qui ai tendance à tout complicate ' Disons que le prologue se passe dans le Gaiden et est « indépendant », pour le moment de l'histoire qui se passe sur terre… (woé, très convainquant comme explication… »

**Encore un nouveau chapitre,**

**Pire que le précédant mais meilleur que le suivant**

**Mais où l'auteur s'arrêtera-t-il ?**

**On se le demande…**

D'amour et d'amitié 

**-**

Part I : De haine 

Chapitre 04 

Lentement, je me dirige vers l'appuie de fenêtre avant d'y prendre place et attendre que sa silhouette fasse son apparition à l'horizon…

J'ai beau me dire que je n'aie fait que ce que je devais faire, cela ne m'empêche pas de le regretter…

En remettant l'urne sacrée à Homura, je venais en même temps de renoncer à le voir à tout jamais…

Est-ce une bonne chose ?

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était dans la salle du trône…

Tout de suite, j'ai été attiré par lui,

Par sa présence d'esprit,

Par ses prunelles couleur or…

Je ne n'avais jamais vu de semblable auparavant…

Quand Kanzeon m'a informé que je devrais m'occuper de lui, j'en ai presque sourit.

Pour une fois que cette vieille peau se rendait utile !!!

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès cette fois-l !!

Mais bon, on ne peut pas reprocher à une soi-disant déesse de la compassion de ne pas être très futée…

C'est inné chez eux

Quoiqu'il en soit, je bénis autant ce jour que je ne le maudis…

Certes, Goku m'a apporté la stabilité dont j'avais besoin mais il fut aussi le responsable de mes pires tourments !!

D'ailleurs, n'est-ce toujours pas le cas ?

Même mort, je ne peux cesser de penser à lui.

A lui et à ses yeux remplis de larmes alors que mon corps s'effondrait dans ses bras

A lui et à son regard inquiet qu'il avait un peu avant posé sur moi…

Bien que la souffrance soit un sentiment de mortel,

Je ne peux empêcher mon âme de crier,

De hurler son désespoir…

Je ne le reverrais plus…

Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal…

Je ne le reverrais plus,

Et il ne le saura jamais…

J'aurais tant voulu cette fois-là t'empêcher de partir,

Répondre à tes sentiments,

Te dire que moi aussi, je t'aimais…

Seulement…

Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le choix…

Non, je ne l'ai pas eu…

Si je n'avais pas mis un terme à ma vie, nous serions deux à souffrir cruellement aujourd'hui alors que maintenant…

Maintenant seul mon âme est torturée…

C'est ma punition…

Ma punition pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux plutôt,

Pour ne pas m'être rendu compte que ce que tu me disais n'était pas que des paroles d'enfant…

Je peux à présent voir la silhouette d'Homura dans mon champ de vision.

Il serre toujours l'urne contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…

Pauvre Homura !!

Etre obligé d'aider son rival…

Je me dis que j'ai peut-être été cruel en lui demandant ça mais d'un autre côt

D'un autre côté, il l'a toujours su…

Il a toujours su que je lui préférais mon baka de disciple,

Qu'il n'y avait place que pour Goku dans mon cœur…

Oui, je suis cruel

Loin de moi l'idée de le nier.

Mais la vie ne l'est-elle pas elle aussi ?

Ne vaut-il pas mieux agir plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort ?

Je peux sentir l'esprit de Goku disparaît petit à petit sous la douleur qui le ronge…

Sanz

Il est en train de le perdre et il en souffre…

Il en souffre tout comme moi je souffre de le voir s'éloigner

Il en souffre et ne sait plus quoi faire pour lutter…

Sanz

Non…

Kory

Mon autre moi,

Mon « moi » terrestre,

Celui qui possède l'autre moitié de mon âme…

Je suis sûr qu'il pourra rendre Goku heureux !!

Encore faut-il qu'il survive pour cela…

En aura-t-il la volont ?

Je l'espère sincèrement…

Même s'il ne l'avoue pas,

Je peux ressentir combien ce baka compte pour lui

Enfin….

Pour nous, vu que nous ne formons qu'un…

Kory

J'aimerais que ces paroles atteignent ton âme,

T'obliges à lutter,

T'obliges à vivre !!!

Goku est certes baka dès fois mais si tu le voyais se battre pour toi,

Tu comprendrais combien tu lui es précieux…

Kory

Si tu m'entends,

J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux,

Que tu les poses sur ces prunelles or qui te regardent si intensément et où se mêlent inquiétude et peur…

Kory

Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi,

Ne le laisses pas…

Car rien ne fait plus mal que d'entendre le crie de désespoir de la personne que l'on aime, sur l'autel de la mort…


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Couple(s) : Konzen Goku, Goku Sanz

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

Warriormeuh : mon p'tit Konzen, il a vraiment pas de chance dans cette histoire (bon c'est le cas dans presque toutes mes fics mais c'est pas ma faute !!). pour le moment, ça ne va pas s'améliorer…

**Vi bon, je sais que ce chapitre est nul,**

**Que je ne m'améliore décidément pas,**

**Mais j'ai un mal fou à retomber sur mon idée**

**De base, alors soyez indulgent avec moi,**

**Onegai !!!! ;;**

D'amour et d'amitié 

Part I : De haine 

Chapitre 05 

Se relevant, le Youkaï regarda dans la direction de Kôgaïji…

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

Oui, une seule chose…

Avec une lenteur calculée, il s'avança vers ce dernier qui se contenta de le fixer, une peur sans nom lui tenaillant les entrailles.

Il n'avait plus aucune expression sur son visage.

Ni haine, ni colère…

Ni peur, ni angoisse…

Rien, absolument rien ne se reflétait dans ces prunelles or qui se rapprochait inlassablement…

Non loin de lui, les autres n'esquissaient aucuns mouvements non plus. aucun d'eux ne sachant trop comment réagir…

Ils ne faisaient pas le poids, ils le savaient…

Alors à défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose, ils attendaient…

Après tout, n'était-ce pas la seule chose à faire ?

Attendre…

Attendre que tout ceci passe…

Attendre et voir s'ils avaient encore le droit de vivre plus longtemps ou pas…

Attendre, le bon vouloir du Youka

Ce dernier gardait le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Kôgaïji ou plutôt sur le trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras…

Le trésor…

C'est ainsi qu'il considérait et considérerait toujours le blond…

Un trésor qui l'avait libéré de sa prison de pierre,

Un trésor qu'il se devait de veiller précieusement…

Un trésor si fort et si fragile à la fois…

Le trésor de Goku…

Du nouveau Goku…

Car dans le cœur du Youkaï, il n'y avait place que pour une seule personne…

Une seule personne…

N'était-ce pas des propos ironiques ?

Il savait très bien que le moine n'était autre que la réincarnation de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient à la fois semblable et différent !!

Sanzô et Konzen….

Non...

Koryû et Konzen...

Deux faces d'une seule âme…

Deux personnalités pour un seul être….

Un bien curieux résultat, il devait se l'avouer…

Plus il regardait la silhouette du bonze plus il se posait de questions

Comment un simple être humain pouvait être aussi fort ?

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à reculer ses propres limites, au risque d'y laisser sa vie à chaque fois ?

Et toujours la même réponse…

Goku…

Son autre lui…

Son autre personnalit

Cet enfant sauvage qui pleurait au fond de lui et qui le suppliait de le sauver !!

Sanz

Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir ce jeune « baka » comme il aimait l'appeler…

Etre près à tout sacrifier pour celui qu'on aime…

Lui, il en avait été incapable…

Tandis que le nouveau Goku lui…

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire…

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la mélancolie.

Il se devait de sauver le moine.

Même s'il ne savait pas comment, il se le devait…

C'est ce que lui demandait son autre lui…

Se plaçant devant le Youkaï à la chevelure carmine, le démon le contempla sans dire un mot, tout comme le faisait Kô en ce moment.

Dans ces yeux, il pouvait lire une certaine appréhension, une certaine crainte aussi.

Mais rien de plus…

Après tout, lui aussi avait été fortement amoché par le savant !!!

Mais peu lui importait pour le moment…

Une seule chose comptait…

Juste une seule chose…

L'enfant-démon tendit les bras vers son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier y plaça avec douceur le trésor qu'il surveillait jalousement depuis le début de la bataille.

Il ne lui avait pas pris son soutra…

Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Après tout, Sanzô n'avait-il pas été blessé en lui sauvant la vie ?

Il se devait de respecter son geste…

Il ne devait pas s'abaisser au niveau de Gyokumen…

Non, jamais !!!

Kôgaïji releva la tête.

Goku n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait de le fixer intensément…

Un peu plus loin, ses compagnons en faisaient de même…

Pas un bruit ne vint troubler cet instant un peu particulier où personne ne savait trop comment réagir….

Et puis ce fut….

Le Youkaï posa son regard sur le corps étendu dans ses bras.

Si ces cheveux avaient été plus long, ils se seraient ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Son Konzen…

Et son Sanz

Les deux seuls être capable d'émouvoir son cœur de pierre,

Les deux seuls être qui se soient un tant soit peu soucié de lui…

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir…

Goku fixa à nouveau le Youkaï qui se tenait à genou devant lui.

Il avait veillé sur son trésor…

Il avait une dette envers lui…

**Goku :** … Arigato

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour le moment…

Merci…

Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon trésor, sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux….


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)  
Genre : Romance / Angst sauf que la ça le fait plutôt genre pause Kit kat ;;  
Couple(s) : aucun :p  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

* * *

**6 ! 6 ! 6 !  
****J'suis au chapitre 6 et l'histoire va enfin pouvoir  
****Commencer à prendre forme…  
****(Ai bien dit commencer seulement ;;)**

Réponses aux reviews :

Gabrielle : m'ci beaucoup voici la suite !!

Warriormeuh : ah ben Sanzo…. Il est toujours dans le coma (gomen '') chap toujours aussi nulle

* * *

**D'amour et d'amitié **

****

**Part I : De haine**

**Chapitre 06**

Arigato…

C'était le mot qu'avait prononcé le Youkaï avant de s'en aller, en emportant avec lui le corps du moine…

Arigato…

Jamais ils n'avaient pensé entendre ce mot de la part du démon…

Un simple mot, pourtant

Mais qui avait dû lui demander un effort surhumain…

Un effort…

Sortant de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé jusque-là, Gôjyô jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son frère.

**Gôjyo :** ça va ?

**Doku :** hum… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? J'ai été un petit

peu largué sur ce coup

**Hakka :** Goku est parti en emmenant Sanzô avec lui…

**Doku :** et….

Son regard se dirigea dans la direction de Kô, toujours genou à terre.

**Yaone :** … il va bien.

**Doku :** hum…

Puis le silence se fit…

Chacun revivait à sa manière les derniers événements,

Chacun se demandant en son fort intérieur…

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

La faction de Kôgaïji ne pouvait pas décemment retourner chez eux quant à celle de Sanz

**Hakka :** … je crois qu'il serait plus prudent pour le moment de rester tous ensemble

**Yaone :** … je crois que tu as raison. Affaiblit comme nous le sommes, nous serions une proie facile si nous décidions de nous séparer

**Kôgaïji :** …

**Ririn :** et Sanz ? Le type bizarre l'a emmené avec lui !!! Faut le retrouver !!!

**Gôjyo :** t'en fait pas, le beau gosse est en sécurité si c'est le singe qui le surveille…. Oui, il ne risque rien…

**Ririn :** argeuh ?

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement les paroles de son aîné. La Youkaï décida de lui faire confiance.

Après tout, ces paroles semblaient sincères et venir du fond du cœur.

**Yaone :** Ririn ?

**Ririn :** hum ?

**Yaone :** fais-leur confiance…

**Ririn :** hum

**Hakka :** bien. Puisque tout semble arranger, il vaudrait mieux se mettre en route. Haku ?

Le petit dragon répondant au doux nom d'Hakuryu émit un petit cri avant de se transformé en jeep

**Ririn :** wahhhh !! C'est génial !!! Nii-san, j'veux le même !!!

**Gôjy :** on croirait entendre ce baka de singe…

**Doku :** au lieu de parler tout seul, aides-moi à faire monter K

**Gôjyà :** Hai ! Hai !

Un peu plus loin, les deux pacifistes du groupe observaient la scène…

**Yaone :** nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous causez autant de soucis

**Hakka :** mais pas du tout !!! Tout ceci est un peu de notre faute !!

**Yaone :** mais à cause de nous, vous allez être obligé d'interrompre votre voyage…

**Hakka :** un peu de repos forcé nous fera le plus grand bien. De toute façon, nous sommes obligés d'attendre Sanzô pour pouvoir reprendre la route

**Yaone :** je suis ravie que vous le preniez aussi bien

**Gôjyo :** hey, les amoureux !!! Ramenez vos jolies fesses par-ici !!!

Une tape amicale vint heurter la tête du métis

**Gôjyo :** aieuh !!!

**Doku :** surveilles tes paroles

**Gôjyo :** pff, moi qui pensais être tranquille sans le beau gosse, voilà que j'hérite d'un frère encore plus violent

**Doku :** quelque chose à redire ?

**Gôjyo :** nan, nan…. Me vengerais….

**Yaone :** Ririn ?

**Ririn :** j'arrive

Entre-temps, Hakkaï avait repris sa place au volant, non sans s'être au préalable assuré que Kô dormait paisiblement à l'arrière…

**Ririn : **Où on va ?

**Hakka :** eh bien j'avais pens

Pendant ce temps… 

**Gyokumen :** Nîî ? Nîî, où es- tu ?

**Garde :** le savant de Sa Majesté est sortit, Madame

**Gyokumen :** comment ?!!!! Je veux qu'on me le retrouve sur-le-champ !!!

**Garde :** il en sera fait selon votre désire, Majest

Et le garde sortit sans demander son reste, ne voulant pas faire les frais de la colère de la reine….

**Gyokumen :** … je me demande où il a bien pu aller…. Enfin, cela m'importe peu pour le moment. Dans peu de temps, Gyûmaô sera à moi et rien qu'à moi !!!!!

**Dans le palais du roi taureau, le rire diabolique de la reine résonnait sans fin, tel un écho ne rencontrant aucun obstacle….**

**Aucun ?**

**Cela restait à voir, car quelque part à l'Ouest…..**


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : GMS (Saiyuki pour les incultes)  
Genre : Romance / Angst / OOC  
Couple(s) : aucun ? hum…. à votre avis ?  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et de Katsuyuki Sumisawa et des Studios Pierrot

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la deuxième saison, attention, car je spoile légèrement beaucoup. Attention, il est pas dit que tout ce que je raconte ici est totalement vrai (seulement en parti), j'ai modifié quelques éléments de l'histoire afin de me faciliter la tâche.

* * *

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

Wariormeuh : bienvenue au service de réclamation… tous nos opérateurs sont occupés pour le moment. mais après la lecture de ce chapitre, ils seront à nouveau disponible pour écouter vos plaintes (Sephy ou comment prendre la fuite)

* * *

**V'là enfin le chapitre 7 !!!**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !!**

* * *

**D'amour et** **d'amitié **

**-**

**Part I : De haine**

Chapitre 07 

**Sang …**

**Rouge…**

D'un mouvement précis de la main, le Youkaï trancha net le cou du dernier habitant qui avait osé se mettre au travers de son chemin…

**Haine….**

**Colère…**

Colère contre lui-même, contre ces gens qui n'avaient pas sur le comprendre, qui n'avait fait que le juger.

Comme par le pass

Délicatement, le démon s'empara à nouveau du corps du jeune homme qu'il avait posé à l'écart de la bataille et, le prenant dans ses bras, se dirigea vers la plus grosse demeure du village…

A présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui proférer des menaces, plus personne pour trembler ou hurler de peur à sa vue.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux…

Sanzô et lui…

Lui et Sanz

Le jour et la nuit…

Le bonze était son soleil tel que lui était sa lune,

Le blond était sa lumière tout comme lui était ses ténèbres…

Deux êtres complémentaires….

Avec une douceur inouïe, l'adolescent déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit avant de repousser d'entreprendre d'examiner sa blessure.

Cette dernière avait fini par s'arrêter de saigner, et ce pour son plus grand soulagement.

Sentiment étrange…

Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour un simple mortel ?

Était-ce en raison de cette ressemblance que ce dernier avait avec Konzen ?

Secouant négativement la tête, le démon reporta son attention sur la blessure du Haut-Moine.

Serait-il capable de la soigner ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. L'idée même que le blond ne puisse survivre de part sa faute, provoquait en lui une foule de sentiments les uns les plus violent que les autres…

**Ne pas céder…**

**Rester calme…**

Fouillant dans les armoires, le démon mit à jour les plantes dont il avait besoin pour concocter le remède et remercia mentalement Konzen pour lui avoir apprit cette stupide formule 1

Cinq minutes plus tard, cette dernière était prête !!

Récitant l'incantation, le démon appliqua en même temps le baume sur le corps du représentant de Bouddha avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise se trouvant non loin de là.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, humains exceptés 2, c'était bien les formules de guérison !!

Enfin, il allait pas trop se plaindre vu que cela lui avait été plutôt utile cette fois-ci…

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre le réveil de son protégé, le démon, mieux connu sous le nom du dieu du ciel, s'octroya le luxe de fermer un instant les yeux.

Après tout, même un être comme lui avait besoin d'un peu de repos…

Se déplaçant à une vitesse incommensurable, Homura se dépêchait de gagner le lieu où il lui semblait avoir ressentit l'aura de son rival.

Pas que cette rencontre l'enchantait guère mais Konzen lui avait-il seulement laissé le choix ?

Oui…

Il avait eu ce choix…

Seulement il se sentait si coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire par le pass !!

Est-ce que le démon éprouvait la même chose que lui en cet instant ?

**Une peur sans nom…**

**Un désespoir profond…**

Goku…

Quel étrange personnage faisait-il !!

Si par le passé, il avait été aussi doux, aussi compréhensif et innocent que sa version terrestre, il n'en avait pas été de même après la mort de Konzen.

Renonçant à tout part d'humanité qui l'habitait, l'enfant, né de l'aura du ciel et de la roche, s'était mis à tout haïr, à tout détruire !!

Rien ne semblait pouvoir mettre un terme à son chagrin, à sa colère…

Pas même Nataku qui était, à l'époque, son meilleur ami…

Non, pas même lui !!

Brisant le serment qu'il avait fait en entrant dans le Gaiden, il avait laissé sa folie destructrice prendre le pas sur sa raison, rendant les humains responsables de sa situation !!!

Avait-il tort ou raison ? le dieu ne connaissait la réponse à cette question…

Quoiqu'il en soit Konzen était mort ce jour-là, emportant avec lui tout ce qui aurait pu faire du démon un humain…

Serrant un peu plus contre lui l'urne que lui avait remis son défunt fiancé, il se mit à réfléchir quant aux conséquences que cela aurait sur le Youkaï.

Il allait se souvenir de tout.

Des bons comme des moins bons moments…

**Joie…**

**Tristesse…**

**Rancœur…**

Pourrait-il supporter tout cela ?

C'était un pari dangereux qu'avait fait le blond et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas une seule seconde à douter de lui.

Était-ce à cause de la sérénité qui se dégageait de cet être par delà la mort ?

Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'il remettrait cette urne à son propriétaire, l'esprit de ce dernier fusionnerait totalement avec son lui présent ; ne créant qu'une seule et même personnalit

Le Haut-Moine pourra-t-il le supporter ?

« Il faudrait d'abord pour cela qu'il survive… »

Pensa amèrement le dieu de la guerre…

Oui…

Il fallait qu'il survive pour ne pas que survienne sur terre, la même tragédie qu'il y a cinq cents ans….

* * *

1 euh…. vi, je sais, elle est complètement OOC et assez spec ma version Youkaï de Goku mais bon…… c'est pour les besoins du scénarios ;; (vive les excuses bidons !!) 

2 vous le découvrirez dans un prochain chap du pourquoi du comment il aime pas les humains et tout ce qui se rapproche à cette espèce


	9. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
